Waking Up To You
by PhlegmaticLenna
Summary: Instead of being in the Great Hall, Harry is in the Hospital Wing waiting for Hermione to be awakened from petrification. Because of the relative solitude, Hermione gathers her courage and gives him kiss, and they become a couple. An attempt on Proud Mudblood's Year Two Challenge. Further details in fic. H/Hr, Ron bashing, eventual teen content.
1. Chapter 1

Proud Mudblood has kindly allowed me to attempt their challenge. This is my first time trying a challenge story and the writing attempts I've made thus far have not been good. I'm glad to hear any criticisms you can give me.

**Basic Story:**

Instead of being in the Great Hall, Harry is in the Hospital Wing waiting for Hermione to be awakened from petrification. Because of the relative solitude, Hermione gathers her courage and gives him kiss, and they become a couple.

**Challenges:**

~Ron gets jealous.

~Ginny is disheartened, but accepts it and moves on.

~Ron must refer to Hermione as a "practice girlfriend" and gets pummeled by Harry.

~The story must go through at least third and fourth years.

~Hermione must find that Harry can get emancipated before third year and gain the title Lord Potter.

~Using his status as Lord Potter, Harry must get Sirius free at the end of third year, during the summer.

~Harry must still live at the Dursleys', but Sirius joins him.

~Sirius becomes the new Defense Professor, but Harry still must be entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and portkeyed to the graveyard.

~When Wormtail cuts him, Harry must say, "I willingly give my blood." How this affects the ritual is up to you.

~Everything else is up to you!

Every time Harry had visited her before, there'd been a churning in his stomach. A strange sort of fear, though he knew she would not die, was in no danger. He'd assumed it was the stillness. For one awful moment he'd thought of himself as a Dursley: he was frightened terribly by unnatural things.

The stillness couldn't be it, though. Today, the day she was to finally wake, he was almost calm. Almost. A strange sort of excitement was there instead of fear.

He was drawn away from considerations on the cause of his feelings when a shuddering breath ran through the girl in front of him. He leaned down to watch her breathe, the rims of his glasses almost touching her cheek. The breathing was slow and shallow, but even and smooth. After a few minutes of this, she blinked. Then her hand, still wrapped in Harry's, twitched. Finally, her limbs relaxed and she lay flat on the hospital cot, eyes closed, breathing slowly. He gently squeezed her hand, not wanting to frighten her and whispered her name.

Her first reaction was a smile, but she did not speak or move any further. He tried again, a little louder.

"Hermione."

In absolute, unnatural calm, she opened her eyes and turned towards him. Her smile grew into a full grin.

"Harry." She rasped, her voice dry from having her mouth open for three weeks. "I feel terrible. What happened?"

Before Harry could speak, Madame Pomphrey rushed over to check on the newest patient awake. In the quiet moment, Harry had forgotten there was anyone else in the room. Colin Creevy grinned lecherously from another bed and many partially petrified students were beginning to move.

After drinking a number of helpful potions, Hermione looked more awake, her eyes full of color and her voice smooth. At that point, Harry quickly withdrew his hand; suddenly remembering it was there. They both looked at it, guilty by his side, and Hermione giggled.

"So I was petrified." She said. "I assume since I'm awake, we're safe. What happened to the Basilisk? Is the Chamber safe? Where's Ron? Is he okay?"

Harry giggled too, a rather girly thing he hadn't the heart to be ashamed of. "Slow down, Hermione! One question at a time. First, everything is fine. No one was badly hurt and everyone who was petrified is being revived now or already has been. The Basilisk is dead. It's a bit of a long story, but it turns out the Heir of Slytherin wasn't a student at all – at least not a current one. The spirit of Tom Riddle commanded the snake to do these things through an enchanted diary. The Chamber is sealed again. Ron…" He bit his tongue, but continued, "Erm, he's in the Great Hall. The end of year feast is going on right now."

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "You'd better be planning to explain that in more detail later!" Harry nodded, "And why aren't you in the great hall, then?"

Harry was glad Hermione wasn't upset with Ron. It wouldn't do for them to fight now that Hermione was finally awake.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up. That is:" Harry thought for a moment, staring at the floor. Hermione was a smart girl. She'd want a more in depth explanation. "Well… you matter a lot to me Hermione. Every day you were petrified, I came in to visit you. I don't really know why. Not very logical of me, I guess. You couldn't hear me. I guess… somehow I thought it was like a coma on a TV show and if I spoke to you and told you how much I missed you and how much I needed you, you'd wake up. You're so smart Hermione. You really enjoy school for what it is, not just as an escape, like I do. You deserve to be part of it. So – I wanted you to wake up really fast." He looked up at her. The expression she bore shocked him a little. It wasn't disapproving of his stupidity, but seemed touched, teary-eyed.

Before he could ask if something was wrong, she gave him a single, quick, chaste kiss. Both students turned bright red.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said. "I think you're wonderful –"

She was cut off when a loud whistle sounded through the air. How had Harry forgotten the room _again?_ And more importantly… what was that?

Madame Pomphrey escorted a Gryffindor boy out by the ear.

The two looked at each other again, but no one could think of anything to say. After a minute, they both tried to speak at once, shut up, and tried again.

"You first." Said Hermione.

Harry drew in his breath. What was he going to say, anyway? "Um… Hermione…" That kiss! What was that about? Was it thanks? She was blushing madly. He steeled himself. He was a Gryffindor! What was he afraid of?

"Would you… like to…?"

She indicated for him to continue, as if his face couldn't get any redder. "Go… out… with me?" He ended in a squeak. She didn't say anything, but nodded.

Then Harry was all blushing and grins. She'd said yes! Why had he thought to ask? Didn't matter! She'd said yes!

In a moment, Madame Pomphrey pushed them out of the Hospital Wing.

"I don't really know a lot about dating." Harry said, "But… hold hands?"

Hermione nodded, the rambling girl suddenly silent.

No one noticed them come in, holding hands or otherwise, but they sat down together next to Ron at the table.

Mouth full of food, he cheered happily. "Hermione! You're out!"

She nodded, still silent. Ron wasn't the type to notice much, but other Gryffindors were.

"Why are your faces all red?" Questioned a third year sitting near them.

"Oh. Well, I just asked Hermione out. We're dating."

With an awful noise, Ron spat out, "You're what?!"

"We're dating." Hermione said proudly, having at last found a voice, albeit a quiet one.

Ron took on a deeply disturbed look. "But… why? I mean – you and her? How?" Bits of chicken shot out of his mouth with each spat statement.

Harry had nothing to say to an unconfirmed question, and just then the same third year congratulated Harry and Hermione, starting a chain.

"Young love, how cute!"

"You know he spent an hour in the Hospital Wing everyday!"

"Wish I had a girlfriend! And one that helps with homework too…"

Ron heard that last one quite clearly. "But that's not fair!" He said.

"What's not fair?" Asked Hermione.

Feeling such things, going so far, this was accepted for a normal human being, so Ron was not yet in the wrong. However, he chose to continue.

"Why do you get a girlfriend? I'm the one she likes!"

Hermione puffed up, "Excuse me? _She_ is sitting right here."

"Harry, you shouldn't be dating her. You know, you should have told me you wanted to date somebody. I could'a helped! I could help you find a good girl and me just being your friend makes me datable! I thought we were mates!"

It was Harry's turn to puff up. "Hermione is a perfectly 'good girl'. And it isn't like that!"

Ron scrunched up his nose. "Sure."

A hush swept through the hall, silencing whatever Harry's comeback would have been. As they'd been so late, it seemed the feast was already over. Dumbledore began his end of year speech. Harry wasn't able to say anything else to Ron or Hermione until they were swept away with the crowd, moving toward the train. He calmed down during all the noise and the general jubilation in the air. Ron wasn't the brightest child, after all. He'd said stupid things before. Ron just had a tendency to get caught up in one train of thought.

"Harry." Said a sheepish voice. Harry looked behind to see Ron. Just as he expected. He smiled and nodded at his friend to continue.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid of me. I think I get now what you meant when you said it wasn't like that." The redhead grinned widely. "Congratulations, mate!"

Harry hugged his best friend. It would have been terrible for them to go home angry.

Ron continued. "And I was thinking: could you help me get a practice girlfriend too?"

At once, all of Harry's blood went cold. He pulled away from Ron.

"She is not a practice girlfriend!" Harry shouted. He didn't even know what the term really meant, but he knew it wasn't kind. To be unkind to Hermione… and now that cold blood was boiling hot.

"Whoa!" Said Ron, putting his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "Okay, okay, whatever you want to call it. We both know you'd never date a buck-tooth know-it-all for real."

That was the final straw. With surprising strength for an twelve year old, Harry loosed a fist right into Ron's jaw, sending the other boy flying. He managed to straddle Ron and lay in four more punches before a prefect hauled him off.

He was still seeing too much red to fully understand the conversation, but apparently he was being let off, just this one time, because it was the very end of the year. He nodded silently to the prefect and ran off to find Hermione.

She had to know how much of a vile git her second best friend was.


	2. Chapter 2

In the end, Hermione had been able to convince him to give Ron another chance. They'd write over summer. Maybe Ron would see how rude he was being. In the meantime, Hermione cast a spell to lock the door on their compartment.

It seemed in the short time they'd been separated all blushes had disappeared. Harry and Hermione returned to being friends. They sat on opposite sides of the compartment. They didn't cuddle. They didn't kiss. They chatted happily about the year, then about summer, like any twelve-and-thirteen-year old friends would. Hermione hoped to convince her parents to let Harry visit over the summer.

With that thought, she remembered something Harry had said in the Hospital Wing: _'Not just as an escape, like I do.' _

"Harry, why is school an escape for you?"

Harry frowned and sighed. The Dursleys were a touchy topic. He knew the way he was treated there was not normal or right, but he didn't want Hermione to be upset on his behalf. Lying to her was obviously not going to happen.

"Well… time at the Dursleys' is never happy. I hate them; no one is ever happy around people they hate. Besides, unlike at Hogwarts, I do all the inside chores, the cooking, and the yard work. Dudley and his gang make sure I don't have any friends even when I'm not at the house. It's better than it was though," Harry said with a smile, trying to cheer up the subject, "Now that I'm a wizard and they're scared of me, they don't beat me so much anymore. And I have my own room! I used to live in the cupboard under the stairs."

Hermione looked horrified. Clearly, he'd failed at cheering up the subject.

"Look," He said, "It's not that bad. You'll write, won't you?"

"Y-yes, of course I'll write." Hermione stuttered out, still flustered over what she'd just been told. Hermione had always known Harry didn't like the Dursleys, but she'd never suspected they might be abusive. Stupid, stupid, stupid, how had she missed that? And now they were already on the train to go back home. Discreet investigation was probably no longer an option. She had scant little time to think up a plan.

Hermione knitted her eyebrows and pursed her lips, looking too cute for Harry to question why she was thinking so hard.

"You still have your invisibility cloak handy, right? It's not buried beneath luggage or anything?"

Harry smiled and pulled the shining, transluscent fabric from his bag. "Of course!"

Had she not been so concerned, Hermione would have taken on a wicked grin. "Perfect!"

When the train pulled into Platform 9 ¾, they were the first ones with their feet on the ground, but the last to pass through the barrier. With their luggage in tow, the squeeze underneath the invisibility cloak was tight. Had they been any larger, they might not have been able to manage it.

They moved slowly and carefully through the already thinning crowd. Another train let off at another platform and suddenly crowded them. Trouble!

Not seeming anyone in the empty space, a muggle man bumped right into them. They quickly scurried away, only to bump into someone themselves. They backed away from that woman and suddenly Harry could back up no more. Fear already evident on his face from the smell alone, Harry looked up into the pudgey buttocks of Vernon Dursley. _And the abyss stared back! _

"Shh!" Hermione warned as Harry scurried off again. The large man turned around, his narrowed eyes scanning the horizon. The children held their breath… and he turned back around.

"Tardy little brat." He mumbled under his breath. "I'll give him a right reward when he finally gets over here."

Harry paled. Hermione could tell he was losing his nerve. She reached out and gripped his hand, squeezing and shaking it a little, and Harry calmed down.

They passed by Vernon, finding Hermione's parents thankfully around the corner, out of sight of the Dursley menance. If they'd been close by, Hermione didn't know what she'd do.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione said, pulling off the cloak.

They jumped and turned to face her.

Mr. Granger quickly pulled his daughter into a hug. "Welcome home, sweetheart. Or London, I suppose but close enough. Who's this?"

His wife noticed that Hermione did not smile. "Hermione? What's wrong?"

"Well, I've got a lot to tell you." She took a deep breath, "This is Harry Potter, the friend I've been writing you about. You know he lives with his muggle relatives, Vernon and Petunia Dursley. I've just learned today that these people are abusive. I know there isn't much I can do about it myself. Mum, Dad, that's why I need your help. Vernon Dursley is around this corner and down a little ways. We snuck past him with the use of magic. Harry _cannot_ go home with that man."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger shared a look. They knew their daughter was not the sort to tell lies, but could get carried away sometimes. Still, it was better to make a scene and embarrass themselves than to risk sending a child back to an abusive home.

Harry told them his home address and they called the police on a payphone.

Harry and Hermione waited inside a small café, away from the sight range of Vernon Dursley, Mr. Granger sitting with them while his wife handled the police.

In a little while, a pretty, but older woman entered the café and walked up to their table.

"My name is Penny Brown. If it's all right, I'd like to ask you a few questions, Harry." At Harry's nod, she continued. "We can do this back at my office. It's a neutral location where we can talk undisturbed."

Harry swallowed. "Will Uncle Vernon be there?"

The woman smiled kindly at him. "No, Harry. Your uncle has been taken to the police station for questioning. He can't hurt you now."

It was like a great weight had back taken off his shoulders. Harry let out a long breath and nodded to the woman. She gave directions to Mr. Granger. After they found Mrs. Granger, they all drove to the area.

The office was rather plain. The walls were beige, the benches clearly very old. Fake plants sat in the corners.

"Can Hermione come with me?" Harry asked.

The woman looked at him with very kind eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry. She can't. But the moment we finish talking, you can go back and see her."

Harry was given a small glass of water and directed to a large chair. He climbed up and turned to face Mrs. Brown, who had sat next to him rather than behind the large desk. Somewhere, a fountain was bubbling. For all its ugliness, the office was a very calm place.

Mrs. Brown proceeded to ask Harry a number of uncomfortable questions. He did his best to answer them with honesty, but could not tell her why the Dursleys were suddenly a little frightened of him.

After it was finally done, a muggle doctor came in and examined him. Harry heard the man tell Mrs. Brown he had signs of malnutrition in his past and many more old injuries than a twelve year old ought to have.

After that, he was allowed to sit and chat with Hermione on one of the benches while Mr. and Mrs. Granger worked through a great deal of paperwork. They became his foster family. It wasn't permanent, but with them he'd have somewhere safe and loving to stay until a family could be found to adopt him. In the back of his head, a tiny voice asked what Dumbledore would think of all this. Then Hermione's happy smile and the sweets Mr. Granger had bought them cleared all tiny voices away.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Granger house, the only stress was the sleeping arrangements. Mr. Granger didn't want to consign Harry to the couch on his first night at their home. Their couch did fold out into a bed large enough for two people. Harry would most certainly not allow Mr. and Mrs. Granger or Hermione to be displaced from their beds, so at last he convinced them to let him sleep on the couch, not folded out, with blankets and pillows. Quite sweetly, Hermione lent him one of her stuffed animals to hold. He stored his trunk in a secret spot beneath the floor, where Hermione put her magic items, and kept his satchel with his cloak and wand nearby.

Happily hugging 'Mr. Snuffles', Harry fell asleep more easily than he could ever remember doing at the Dursleys'.

But he was woken from that sleep very early.

He could hear hushed voices whispering outside the door. Panic struck Harry right in his heart. He knew this was all too good to be true. He gathered the blankets about himself and slipped on his cloak, holding his satchel and all evidence of his presence on himself.

Absolutely unseen and very quiet, Harry stole over to the front door, hiding behind a plant. He couldn't quite hear what the voices were saying, till he heard one frightening word.

"Alohamora."

The door swung open with a long creak. Outside stood a terrifying man covered in scars. He stepped inside, one leg making more of a sound than the other. Behind him – was that Dumbledore?! No, it couldn't be. Harry remembered the Polyjuice potion he'd taken himself just that year. This man couldn't be Dumbledore.

More people followed. A woman, a man, two more women, some staying out on the street, some creeping around the Granger home. Harry did his best to memorize all their faces.

After what felt like hours, the strangers reconvened near the door.

"Nothing." Said one, in a whisper. "The Weasley house, then?"

With that, they all left, shutting the door behind them. Harry waited to hear six aparations, then sprinted to the Granger's bedroom. He knocked, very politely.

Mr. Granger greeted him at the door. "Harry? Are you all right child? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Not a nightmare." Said Harry, "There are still scuff marks on the floor!"

The entire family awake and the scuff marks examined, the Grangers began to plan what to do about the situation.

"You trust Dumbledore, right Harry?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Perhaps you should contact him. If it really was him last night, he might have a good reason for this. It seems unlikely that someone would use an expensive potion to conceal their identity when they already weren't planning to be seen."

"Um." Said Hermione, "I don't know. Polyjuice isn't that expensive, for one. The intruder might have used it as a backup. And for another, I'm not sure we should trust Dumbledore."

"Why is that?" Asked Mr. Granger.

Hermione took a deep breath, everyone present well aware of what that meant. "If it was really Dumbledore, that means he knows Harry is missing. Clearly, the invader was trying to find Harry. If he has the resources to know when Harry is missing, I can't imagine he didn't know Harry was in an abusive situation. Furthermore, while Harry was in his interview, I looked up some old Wizard law. I was hoping to find some way to tell Mrs. Brown the truth without breaking and laws. I didn't, but I did find some information about inheritances. Wizarding Law is not so complete and infallible as muggle law. Harry seems to be in a peculiar situation. The Dursleys were found to be unsuitable guardians because they were abusive. Systematically going through the list, Sirius Black is unsuitable because he's in prison on a life sentence. Even if Bellatix Lestrange were not in the same situation, she would still be ineligible. You see, the Wizarding World is even now a somewhat patriarchal society. When a woman marries, she well and truly enters another family. Because of this, Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks are also ineligible. I can't think of anyone else. This leaves you in limbo, Harry. Unless your parents had intended something else in their will, you are a free man, emancipated. I don't think Lily Potter would want her son to stay with a sister who hated her. Dumbledore, or whoever, had no right to place you in that home.

"Of course, I'm not sure. I recommend we go to Gringotts in the morning. The bank deals with this kind of thing, generally."

Harry stared in awe at his friend.

Mr. Granger playfully punched her shoulder. "That's my girl!"

So the next morning, the family drove all the back to London and entered Gringotts Bank.

Having Hermione with him helped a lot. She knew to ask for a personal meeting rather than just question the teller. Furthermore, she knew what questions to ask.

"So am I right? Is Harry emancipated?"

The goblin sneered at her. "It would seem so. However, with the Potter will as yet unread, I can't confirm anything."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, looking as scary as a thirteen year old could. "I was unaware the will had not been read. Why?"

"Perhaps because you did not educated yourself properly before making this meeting." The goblin said.

Harry, who had been previously silent, sat straight quickly. "Could you be so uneducated as to not understand what the lady meant with that question? I abhor your rudeness, Griphook. I know the wizarding world has not been kind to the goblins, but up to this point, Ms. Granger and I have been perfectly polite. Don't judge the whole on the one."

The goblin still sneered, but answered Hermione's question properly. "The will was sealed by Grand Sorcerer Dumbledore."

Hermione thought for a moment. "But if the will was sealed, then Harry would have no inheritance as of yet, would he? I know for a fact that Harry has withdrawn gold from the Potter vault before."

"Mr. Potter has not touched any of the Potter vaults. It is my knowledge that the vault he assumed was left by his parents was in fact provided by the Grand Sorcerer. A gift to the Potter family. Unlike a Family Vault, it holds nothing but gold."

Harry and Hermione shared a look. Why would Dumbledore do that?

Hermione continued. "Forgive my unpreparedness: can we unseal the will, and how?"

The goblin rummaged in its desk for a moment, not answering her question. From it, he pulled a sheet of parchment and a bejeweled, elaborate knife.

"Prick your finger with the knife and allow the blood to fall onto the parchment."

"Is this really necessary?" Mr. Granger asked from his seat on the left side of Harry.

"The cut will heal itself within seconds." Griphook said.

Though it did make him a little nervous, Harry took the knife and pricked his finger. Two drops of blood were able to fall before the cut healed itself and painlessly disappeared.

That was enough, however, as the blood spread out impossibly and changed color and texture to that of pure black ink.

Griphook took back the knife and allowed Harry and co to read the words his blood had formed.

_Lord Harry James Potter, Head of House Potter, Head of House Black_

_Shareholder #261_

The goblin's eyes grew wide. Surely, it had already known that Harry was Head of House Potter. Thought being Head of House Black as well was unusual, iif it wasn't impressed by one lordship, it wouldn't be impressed by two. Must be that last bit of information, _Shareholder #261_.

Griphook confirmed it. "My Lord Potter! I beg the forgiveness of you and your lady! I had not been aware you were one of our last shareholders. Please, I beg you, do not be angered. I meant no insult."

"I forgive you." Harry said, "But why is being a shareholder so significant?"

"My Lord, I will have one of my assistants fetch you a book of our history so that you may understand. In the meantime, let me say this: it is thanks to you that the Goblin Nation is able to exist as it does in the Wizard's World with what freedoms it has. Therefore, it is also thanks to you that my wife and child have food to eat, a country that they may call their own. I, and every other goblin aligned with Gringotts, am forever in your debt. Your mere existence has saved us from war."

Every human in the room was interesting in learning what the book had to say on this event, but Hermione most so. What she'd learned about the Goblin wars in school did not seem to match up with what Griphook was saying.

Harry had a more important revelation.

All this time, he'd been thinking of the goblin as an 'it'. Not truly a living being. To hear it – him speak of his family and the 'freedoms allowed', he felt deeply ashamed.

"Allow me to fetch one of my superiors to speak with you," Griphook said, hurrying off. In a moment, another goblin appeared with the book Griphook had promised, then another with two more books, copies of the Potter and Black record books. Yet another goblin hurried in with refreshment, a strong and bitter goblin tea. And one more goblin entered to give them a bag, enchanted to be smaller and lighter than its contents should allow. Hermione placed the books within it and slung it over her shoulder.

At last, they were introduced to Ragnok, who brought with him the Potter will. Every human present was given a copy but Ragnok also began to read out loud.

"Tradition," Whispered Hermione.

"_This is the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter. _

_"To Sirius Black: 20 thousand galleons. Contents of chest #1 in main vault. _

_"To Remus Lupin: 20 thousand galleons. Contents of chest #2 in main vault._

_"To Peter Pettigrew: 20 thousand galleons. Contents of chest #3 in main vault._

_"To Mary McDonald: 20 thousand galleons. Contents of chest #4 in main vault._

_"To Amelia Bones: 20 thousand galleons. Contents of chest #5 in main vault._

_"To Frank and Alice Longbottom: 40 thousand galleons. Contents of chest #6 in main vault._

_"To Hestia Jones: 20 thousand galleons. Contents of chest #7 in main vault._

_"To Albus Dumbledore: 50 thousand galleons. Contents of chest #8 in main vault." _

What was this? The will was so impersonal, so cruel. Ragnok read on.

_"To Alastor Moody: 20 thousand galleons._

_"To Andromeda Tonks: 20 thousand galleons. Contents of chest #9 in main vault."_

Harry couldn't stand to hear this. He tuned out the thoughtless reading, listening only for differences in pattern. At last, Ragnok said something different.

_"Custody of Harry to go to Sirius Black. If unavailable or refused, to go to Frank and Alice Longbottom. An addition 50 thousand galleons and temporary control of the Potter names and estates until Harry reaches 15 years. _

_"Conditions: all above is void should Harry be introduced to Vernon and Petunia Dursley before his tenth birthday and without the approval of his adoptive family. All remaining moneys and estates to Harry Potter. _

_"Last wishes: when Harry is able to read and comprehend, and with the approval of his adoptive family, Harry is to be given the letter addressed to him, in the Main Family Vault. _

_"May the fight live on within all of you. _

"End of will." Said Ragnok.

Harry wanted to cry in relief. His parents had left him some special words. Of course they wouldn't put something like that in an official will.

"So why did Dumbledore seal the will?" Hermione asked herself as much as anyone else in the room. "To hide that Harry had already been introduced to the Dursleys? But with the will sealed, he still would not get any of the money… so…"

"I'd like to read that letter please." Said Harry, very quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

The trip to the vault with the Grangers was just as much of a topsy-turvy, stomach-twisting mess as it'd been with Hagrid the first time he'd visited a vault. Hermione and her father both looked rather ill by the end of it, but Harry and Mrs. Granger enjoyed themselves; Harry having to bite his lip to keep from making appropriate roller-coaster sounds. The trip was especially good for him: that little bit of fun and distraction had settled his stomach rather than turned it.

Politely, the Grangers waited outside until Harry finished reading his letter. It was the first thing he saw when he entered the vault: a crisp, white envelope bearing his name in fine penmanship. He wondered if the writing was his father's or his mother's.

It was thin, which was a little disappointing. A thin letter meant fewer pages. Once it was open, he counted two. One from each parent judging from the writing differences. Only one had a backside. Still, he sat down right on the cold stone floor and began to read.

_My dear son, _

_If you are reading this, I expect what has happened to us has been explained to you. I hope so, for I cannot know myself. How I wish this letter could be two way. There are so many things I want to ask you. Is your family treating you well? Are you happy? I wish so much more that you will never need to read this. But, if you are, and you are, I suppose, then I must tell you. Your mother and I loved you very much. We're so sorry we had to leave you. But you are not alone, are you? You'll have your family with you, standing beside you. Our friends. _

_I don't know much of what to say, really. Our hiding is foolproof. When I return to the vault to throw this letter away forever, you'll be happy, at home, with your mum. Somehow – there's an aching feeling in my heart. _

_And for my advice – parting words, it feels like – make friends. As many and as close as you can. True friends will never let you down, Harry. You can trust them, even with your life. And find someone you love. That's harder. It needs luck, courage, and something within not easily definable. Find that within yourself, then find her. Lily is my other part. I wish the same for you. I won't be there for your wedding. Make it wonderful for me and pour some wine out on the ground. _

_Good luck in life, _

_Your loving father_

The feeling in Harry's heart was bitter and sweet. True friends will never let you down. James Potter had not found true friends.

Harry moved to the other letter.

_Harry, _

_Since the day you were born, you've brought joy into my life. It's hard to picture you all grown up to read this letter, especially when I can now spot you flying gleefully through the house on your little toy broom. I don't want to picture you as anything but that happy picture. I love you so much, child. I never want to see you unhappy, but I know that I must. _

_Your father and I are dead. You cannot bring us back, so please, do not try. That path can only bring you heartbreak. _

_Now listen well. I have many things to tell you. _

_This letter has been heavily enchanted. My blood alone should be able to read it. Until you have children, that means you and you alone. Sensitive matters are enclosed here. I recommend that you do not reveal them or read this aloud until you have fully guaranteed privacy, which is harder to come by than you imagine. _

_Do not look anyone in the eyes, no matter how much you trust them. Legilimency is not too difficult an art to master. Until you learn to protect yourself, you must avoid situations where your secrets might be in danger. Learn Occlumency from a trusted and competent instructor at the earliest possible time. _

_When you're old enough to practice magic learn to cast wandlessly and silently. Learn as wide and unique a range of spells as you can. Learn Apparition. Become an unregistered Animagus. Ward your home, possessions, and self. Remember that a single moleskin pouch can carry everything you need weightlessly and discreetly, so never leave home without your wand, a backup wand, lightweight muggle armor, a magical and muggle first aid kit (with a bezoar), a method of communication, a multipurpose tool or knife, a days water and food, and extra pocket change for the area you're in. It isn't too much: you will not feel the weight and it is never bad to be prepared. On the same note, have all of your clothing enchanted for protection. Try to ensure your friends and family prepare themselves similarly. _

_You may be wondering why all of this is necessary. Know I would have you do this simply because you are my son. The child on his tiny broom with smiles in his eyes, whom I have failed. But there is far more for you to face. _

_You are the subject of a prophecy. __"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._" This might mean you or another boy, Neville Longbottom, who may now be your brother, if you have gone to the Longbottoms as I hoped. The fact that you are reading this letter and I am dead means that you must be the indicated child. By seeking you out, choosing you, the Dark Lord has marked you as his equal. You are young still, I know. But someday, you shall kill Voldemort. Not defeat – not imprison – you must kill him, Harry. Be strong. At the end of your life, the way it has been laid out for you by powers beyond our control, you will have more blood on your hands than you could ever wash away. I am sorry. Again. Be strong. _

_The reason for your survival is not your own. I have cast powerful, forbidden, and forgotten dark magic. Anyone who should harm you shall be put to painful death, which I shall not describe. I don't believe this will kill the Dark Lord – how I hope it – but it should harm him. By moving early and fast, you can gather enough power to defeat him before he can find a way to empower himself. _

_That is my next piece of advice: gather power. This does not include anything on the list above. It means make allies. You are young now, so make friends. When you're older, you'll see the change. Do not offend anyone. Do not make enemies. You may see people in your school who are cruel and hate them terribly, as I did. But you must remember, even in those blinding moments, that people change. When you go to Hogwarts, choose your house. Do not let the hat choose for you. This might be difficult, but do not choose Slytherin or Gryffindor. These houses make enemies. I'm sorry to remove such a close-to-the-heart choice from your life, but remember that Hogwarts is not forever. And if you try, you can friends in all houses. Both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will be good for you. Ravenclaw will provide support for your learning. Hufflepuff will help you make more friends. Slytherin would teach you hatred and Gryffindor recklessness, just so you can seem like the student your house wants you to be. Be yourself. _

_Do not trust anyone blindly. My trust, I know, shall be betrayed. I am ready to die – there is nothing for it and I do not fear death. _

_Some things you should know:_

_Dumbledore holds your father's Invisibility Cloak, cast our Fidelius Charm and is capable of Legilmency. _

_Remus Lupin is a werewolf. _

_Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew are animagi: Sirius a dog and Peter a rat. _

_Peter Pettigrew, not Sirius Black, was our secret keeper. _

_Your father, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were called the Mauraders when they attended Hogwarts. During this time, they were bullies. Cruel. Another reason for you to make friends of everyone. These men changed and are now kind people. _

_The Marauders created a map of Hogwarts. It shows the current location and true name of every one in the school. It has since gone missing, but know that whenever you are at the school, you can be watched. Protect yourself. _

_Petunia Dursley, my sister, and her husband Vernon Dursley hate everything magic. _

_Polyjuice potion is easy to attain. Trust no one you haven't spent over one solid, non-drinking hour with. _

_One last piece of advice. When you can, be happy. Not every moment is a battle. You could do nothing but train relentlessly, protect yourself, prepare. But then, what would you be working for? Find yourself a life to protect. I hardly imagine I need to tell you this. You have a family now, who loves you very much. I know Sirius and the Longbottoms. Your childhood has been happy. You've had all the little things, the toys and clothes and books, and all the big things, the hugs, the lessons, the laughter. I think of that and it makes me smile. _

_I have nothing more I want to say. You, little child, are flying around the house on your broom in play. I will not miss another precious moment. _

_With love,_

_Lily Potter_

Harry felt like his heart has stopped. His father's letter had been heartfelt and special, but Harry found himself reading his mother's over and over again.

And then it hit him. It was like a rock falling out of the sky. What emotion was this? He didn't ever truly know them. He had no memories of them, it could not be love or loss or any kind of sadness. He surely was not happy either. Whatever this feeling was, it made him cry.

The Grangers were sitting calmly outside, talking amongst themselves. They quieted when Harry came out. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry I took so long." He said.

Hermione shook her head. "It's fine."

"Shall we go up? Er… you are done?" Asked Mr. Granger. Harry nodded.

Everyone clambered into the cart.

Ragnok stood waiting for them.

"Mr. Ragnok." Harry addressed the manager, "I believe I will be filling out my parents' will as much as I can. For now, however, I want to see if their old friends can be trusted. Peter Pettigrew and many others are dead. At another time, I will return to figure out to whom their chest and inheritances will go. For now, I'd like to hire a personal finance manager from your bank. Is one available?"

Ragnok looked to the goblins beside him. "Gornuk?"

"Yes sir." Said an elderly goblin. He turned to Harry. "I managed the Potters accounts before their deaths. I'll begin my work familiarizing myself with the accounts again by the day. Is there anything I can do for you at this time?"

"Yes. Hire an investigator to look into the imprisonment of Sirius Black. If the trial is found lacking, then he should take appropriate measures to free Mr. Black."

"Lord Black." Whispered Hermione.

"Lord Black." Harry corrected. "I'd also like you personally, as a member of Gringotts staff, to look into the sealing of the will. Find out why and if this move was legal. Once you finish with that, I'd like an explanation of the people listed in my parents will. Something short, a paragraph will do. Send the results to me as you finish. Also, begin sending me a monthly review of my banking. Any advice you care to give me, current or future, is most welcome."

Gornuk nodded, feeling all eyes on him, "I have no advice for you at this time, but I do have a request."

"It is…?"

"Resume your role as a Shareholder of Gringotts. The old stories say you fought with politics for the equality of all sentient beings. They say you even fought with sword. Your place now, having power you do not use, does keep up intact, away from the Ministries machinations, but… forgive me… I do not see as the other goblins do. If you wish for my trust and admiration, you must earn it."

Gornuk stuck his sharp, long nose into the air. Harry smiled. He liked this goblin. Courageous, but not rude, as Griphook had been. His withholding of instant respect was also admirable.

"I swear it."

Harry was ready to return to the Grangers' now and plan out what he'd do next. Maybe 'be happy' as his mother suggested. He did not get the chance to say his feelings. A long, but soft, familiar voice rang through the halls.

"Harry. I am so very pleased to find you are all right. When you did not show up at Privet Drive, many people feared for your safety. Myself especially."

Harry turned around. Yes, the robes were familiar. Yes, and the silver beard. But remembering the words of his mother, he did not look to see the familiar twinkle in Albus Dumbledore's eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this chapter is so short - I've also revised last chapter, to make Lily's letter more emotional an limit Harry's current armada. Thanks to my reviewers for helping me with this! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Harry felt a need to start asking questions immediately. _'Why were you concerned? How did you know I was missing? How did you find me? Why would my disappearance immediately indicate danger?' _

He didn't ask a single one.

"I'm sorry to have made you concerned, Professor Dumbledore. As you can see, I am very much all right." Harry half-closed his eyes and stared at his shoes as he said this.

"Yes. It appears the Grangers have taken good care of you." Harry was suddenly aware the Grangers would be looking into Dumbledore's eyes, having no reason not to. But Dumbledore would not necessarily be reading their minds, would he? "Still, you must not disappear like that again."

Harry's stomach churned a little. Surely he was not frightened of his headmaster? The man seemed almost grandfatherly.

"Mr. Dumbledore," Mr. Granger cut in, "I'm afraid you don't fully understand the situation. The relatives Harry was staying with before were abusive. He didn't run away – the Dursley's were arrested and Harry left in our charge. Mrs. Granger and I are part of the muggle foster system. We'll be taking care of Harry until a more permanent family can be found to adopt him."

"Mr. Granger." Said Dumbledore, even through his grandfatherly tones and gentle voice clearly the bigger man, "It seems we are both misinformed. Harry needs to remain at Privet Drive for his own safety."

Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry. "My boy, let me explain. When your mother died at Voldemort's hand, she did it protecting you. This is old magic. Love. Her blood, in your aunt, protects you. Voldemort cannot touch you there. The only other place I feel you're safe at is Hogwarts. I will work out the situation and you will return to Privet Drive."

Mrs. Granger seemed most unhappy at that. "But Harry was _not_ safe with the Dursley's. We do not arrest people for small things, Mr. Dumbledore. He was malnourished, neglected, and physically abused. Surely we can work something out?"

"I'll look into the matter, but –"

"I have a possible solution." Came a voice, distinctly goblin. It was Gornuk.

"Lord Potter," Dumbledore snuffed when Gornuk said the name, "Can return to this house, but with conditions in place. I know little about… _muggle _law." Gornuk sneered and Harry noted the fact, "But I do believe it is capable of a concept known as house arrest. The Dursleys will be placed under this until such time as Lord Potter has the power to protect himself. The Dursleys will be forbidden to speak to or touch Lord Potter and will face consequences if they do. Lord Potter's quarters will be enhanced, to his satisfaction. Food and other necessities will be delivered daily, so that he need not even leave his room."

"I don't know." Said Hermione. "These people are horrible. Abuse itself is against the law, what's to stop them breaking these ones?"

Gornuk smiled at her. "To that, I also have a solution. Mr. Doyle?"

A man curiously wearing wizard's robes and a muggle potbelly hat stepped forward from a dark corner. He made a short bow to the people present, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Ms. Granger. Professor Dumbledore. Ragnok and Gornuk of Gringotts. Lord Potter. My name is Conan Doyle. I work as a wizarding and muggle detective. The Potter accountant, Gornuk, has hired me to investigate the imprisonment of Sirius Black. I've not yet had time to do so, but I already know what my investigations will yield. Lord Black is one of many wrongfully imprisoned persons I've the desire but not capability to assist. If Lord Potter – or perhaps Professor Dumbledore – would like to use their position to assist me, I can finally make real headway in my little hobby. To date, I have only freed two persons. But with your help, I can act against the military. And Lord Black, I'd imagine, would be happy to send his house-elf to protect Lord Potter."

"There are other options, of course." Said Gornuk. "Hire a bodyguard. Acquire a house elf of your own. Institute defenses. Simply lock the door and keep it locked. In any, I assumed one of the people present would be excited to hear the new of Lord Black's soon freedom. Perhaps…" Gornuk looked up and around, to the confusion of the others present. "There might be at least a little beetle on the wall."


	6. Chapter 6

"A beetle?" Asked Harry.

"Just a metaphor," Gornuk stated loftily.

Harry wasn't too sure about that, but soon found himself whooshed away into planning the specifics of his new living arrangements, Gornuk and the Grangers at his side and the presence of Dumbledore subtly felt.

Magical builders were sent to Privet Drive. They were able to expand the interior of Harry's room somewhat without changing the exterior noticeably. Installed for him was a small bathroom and kitchenette. He had a comfortable bed to sleep on, a desk to do his studies, a table to eat at, a plush chair to relax in, and the necessary appliances to live a well-off muggle life. It was all very fine, but he was left with very little room to stretch his legs. His door had been entirely removed, looking from both sides as if it had never been there. His only mode in and out of the place was a street-facing second-story window.

He expressed his concerns to Hermione, who had put herself in the position of overseer to the process.

She scrunched her nose up. "You're very right. Unfortunately, the builders really can't expand it any more without changing the outside. It's much easier to make expanded items from scratch. That's why we have to purchase expanded trunks instead of just relying on our own expanded pockets. The location of the room makes a secret door too difficult and any obvious changes will the neighbors suspicious. We've no chance of fitting in even a bargain-sized fireplace and getting our hands on some artifact like enchanted cupboards is doubtful. "

Harry smiled, "I already know you have a solution. You're just messing about to make yourself sound clever." Before Hermione had a chance to get in a temper, Harry quickly gave her a tiny peck on the cheek. "You don't have to." He said, "I think you're pretty clever already."

Hermione blushed furiously, as par the course for her. "Well, yes. A little. A possible solution is a port-key. Making one could be expensive, but I think it'd be a worthwhile investment. Getting out and moving around is important to your physical and psychological health."

"Sounds good. Where to, though?"

Hermione scrunched her nose up for real, "Erm… more than one would be too expensive and impractical. Maybe somewhere central, like London, near Diagon Alley? Oh, but then there's the issue of how to disguise yourself. A boy suddenly showing up out of nowhere is bound to draw attention. Even going directly into the Alley isn't a good idea. You could rent a small space – that does make things a little overcomplicated, not to mention, again, expensive. You can't go frittering away your inheritance on little things like that, at least, not when better options are available. Maybe…" She looked suddenly sheepish, "You could our place. I don't think Mum and Dad would mind."

"Perfect!" Harry grinned widely, "That way I can still see you everyday!"

Though she didn't blush, Hermione felt something warm at that exclamation.

"I'm glad. How is the Black business doing? Has Mr. Doyle reported anything new?"

The smile left Harry's face. "Yes, but not good news. He says he's been running into even more bureaucratic nonsense than he's used to. It's as if someone deliberately wants him there, not just that no one cares to help him get out. I think I'm going to have to use my influence in more than just a signature… but I don't really know how. You're incredibly helpful, Hermione – a dream really – but you don't know much more about this field than I do. Mr. Doyle deals more in investigation than politics, Gornuk prefers to wait for help from the media, and Professor Dumbledore… Speaking of Professor Dumbledore," Harry turned to Hermione seriously. "I've been meaning to talk to you about him."

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked a little guilty. "I'm not sure I trust him."

"Because of the will? Or something else?"

"Both." Said Harry. "He sealed my parents' will and had me sent to the Dursleys' and kept there. There's the issue with the invisibility cloak – why was it given to me at such a strange time. Either it should have been mine, properly, long before, or he felt a child shouldn't have it, for which eleven seems a bit too early for me.

"He seems grandfatherly and kind, but has never stood up for his students against his faculty. I know I haven't been the best little student, but others surely must have complained. You, for instance, receive amazing marks in all your classes and never misbehave, yet somehow in Snape's class you turn delinquent and lose House Points? On a bigger scale, one would think the greatest wizard in the world, far better than you or me, might have been more help our first two years.

Recently, I've learned he's capable of Legilmency – you know what that is right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Of course you do. Well, I know he participated in a war and can imagine the ability would have been very helpful, so I can't fault him for just having it, as much as the idea of mindreading repulses me, I still don't like it. It's like… a muggle man capable of reading your text messages and emails and such without much effort or you ever knowing. Just because he wouldn't because he's a good person doesn't mean I'm not going to change my security settings. On the same, I'm not going to look him in the eyes. I trust you completely, Hermione. I want to tell you my secrets when I have them, but first I need to know you can protect them. You understand?"

Hermione took a turn to smile, "Yes. I think it's time we looked into enchanted glasses."


End file.
